


Mary Had TWO Little Lambs

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, evil!mary, mary had a little lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really... I had to...<br/>"Mary had two little lambs <br/>Who loved each other dear...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Had TWO Little Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> Evil!Mary is my favorite! Though I think the whole "making it right" thing was annoying...

Mary had two little lambs Who loved each other dear

But when she shot one near the heart,

The scar was quite severe.

* * *

Mary had two little lambs

One had a broken heart

The other needed thrill and so

She shot dark one near the heart.

* * *

Mary had a little lamb

Who she tricked, she hurt, lied to

But he found out thanks to Sherlock Holmes

Whom Mary nearly slew.

 


End file.
